Report 1196
Report #1196 Skillset: Poisons Skill: Pyrotoxin Org: Pyromancers Status: Completed Jun 2013 Furies' Decision: We were going to add solution 2 (excl solution 1) but it already does this, so nothing to do. Problem: Pyrotoxin is one of many poisons widely considered less desirable or useful when compared to such samples as dulak, mantakaya, senso, and even mactans. To address this perception and potentially raise the usefulness of this poison, this report is made. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Have Pyrotoxin afflict with ablaze instead of dealing a burst of fire damage after stripping away the fire potion defense. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: In addition to solution 1, have Pyrotoxin strip away the frost potion defense instead of the fire potion defense. Since Pyrotoxin seeks to ramp up fire damage, it makes more sense for Pyrotoxin to strip frost potion (which gives fire damage resist) rather than fire potion currently (which gives cold damage resist). Player Comments: ---on 6/4 @ 20:08 writes: The concern here is the Pyromancer TK using a pyrotoxin dagger. ---on 6/4 @ 20:47 writes: Yes to solution 2 because that is just odd but solution 1 is just a straight up pyromancer buff. Is there some some hardship that would be alleviated by an extra source of ablaze from beast spit and or TK dagger? ---on 6/4 @ 21:16 writes: Solution 2 I can definitely support. Solution 1 doesn't really strike me as a Pyro buff, it's replacing damage with an affliction that pyro's can already give readily. ---on 6/5 @ 00:02 writes: I don't support solution 1. This isn't a pyromancer specific buff, as phoenixes can already hit with ablaze, however this essentially makes beast spit pyrotoxin into a wildely available buff to pyre damage for every mage guild. I don't agree we need to make this more prevalent. Solution 2 on its own without 1. ---on 6/5 @ 00:08 writes: Actually, when considering animatedagger, it actually does raise additional concern in the context of pyromancy. ---on 6/5 @ 01:41 writes: You'd need the beast to spit pyrotoxin twice before Pyre can become a worry for every guild, considering it would first strip a potion before even doing ablaze. And considering beast balance, if you're not raising the potion defense again between, you're in more trouble from other things rather than Pyre. Not to even mention poison shrug rates. ---on 6/5 @ 01:48 writes: As well, of all guilds, Pyromancers can land ablaze easier without having to depend on a poison not being shrugged. This change would make Pyrotoxin a better consideration for use when working in coordination with Pyromancers than it is in its current state that no one seriously uses. ---on 6/5 @ 02:17 writes: Sure ---on 6/5 @ 12:11 writes: Couldn't you just alteraura the defense away? Only need to do it once and people are unlikely to catch it unless they check DEF on that each time. ---on 6/6 @ 02:56 writes: Of course - in an attack before the Pyre combo. There is no one-hit Pyre combo for anyone but Pyromancers. As is, a non-Pyro mage would have to spit before any psionic attack because it's beast balance, to cause the ablaze instead of stripping the potion, after the alteraura. Even then, you're still banking on Pyrotoxin not being shrugged afterwards before the Pyre. I believe too much worry is placed on a potential that is not as devastating as it is being perceived to be. I can do that Pyre combo as is, and the burst damage from it is only going to overwhelm littles - not everyone else unless they're already pretty beaten, and I can stack my fire damage buffs higher than most others. ---on 6/6 @ 05:32 writes: Unless I'm crazy solution 2 is already the case (which I support): http://www.logsty.com/logs/ZuRyk. I don't support solution 1. I don't believe that anyone but pyromancers would use pyrotoxin should solution 1 be implemented which does not address the problem and buffs a guild offensively that does not need it. I think if you want to address the problem of its use that the best way would be to either increase the damage it does on hit or make it a small percentage base which may attract some melees to it. ---on 6/12 @ 03:23 writes: I certainly have no problem with upping the damage of Pyrotoxin to be a percentage of the victim's health, though wanted to personally avoid this considering the propensity of people disliking damage boosts. As for that comment about only Pyromancers using the end result of the proposal, I disagree. As ablaze raises burn levels, I can see the other Gaudiguchian guilds supporting Pyromancers with this, as opposed to Pyromancers depending on a poison rather than their meld to land ablaze (which is just folly). ---on 6/17 @ 06:17 writes: A pyro relying on poison would be folly, but I never suggested that would be the result of this. Pyros could use both their demesne and the poison together to increase burn levels. I stand by the statement that this would be an offensive buff to a guild that does not need one. As it stands now pyromancers have a demesne that essentially passively salve locks you. Meaning that they either support or are supported by anyone that can deliver a salve affliction or slickness. I don't think they are hurting offensively by themselves or in groups. ---on 6/18 @ 02:09 writes: Yeah, no. A salve 'lock' is a bit of an overstatement. If slickness and any salve-cure aff constitutes the lock, then anyone can do this with a beast spitting slickness. Your suggestion is to bump up the damage of Pyrotoxin - which is certainly a possibility, but not one I endorse. I disagree with this argument for 'necessity' brought up because if there is no reason to make the poison (or indeed, other perks) desirable for a target audience, why have them in the first place? As is, pyrotoxin is unwanted for anyone when compared to senso and calcise. My aim is to make it desirable at least for the org that produces the poison without making it overwhelming.